It's All In The Timing
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Previously posted for the JLFF Challenge #7


Title : IT'S ALL IN THE TIMING

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

A/N #1 – Previously posted as a response to Teacup's JLFF Challenge #7

A/N #2 - No particular season; take your pick! Probably the sooner the better?)

**IT'S ALL IN THE TIMING **

Asking the right questions at the right time gives Harriet more than she bargained for!

**Harm's Apartment, Saturday**

"So, how long has it been since _I_ last kissed _you_?" Harm murmured, rubbing noses with Mac as he held her close. Within moments of entering his apartment he'd been met by a blur in red who wound herself around him and kissed him until they had to part for need of air. As they stood together, regaining their breath, Harm had asked the question, and Mac was quick to answer. One of the many things he loved about the woman in his arms was her ability to think fast, and she had interpreted his question perfectly.

"It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten sec…"

Harm lowered his head and brushed his lips against Mac's soft skin before running the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking an entrance which she gave without resistance. This was a replay of the first real kiss he had given her when they had finally taken the first step to being in a relationship, less than two weeks before.

It not only made Mac realize that all the kisses they had shared in years past paled in comparison and that she had been a fool to think she could ever really survive without Harm. As a best friend he was her confidant, as her colleague he was her equal, and as her lover he was…

Harm lifted his head mere centimeters from Mac's in order to smile at her as she lifted dazed eyes to his.

"…onds," she finished in a whisper, unable to voice anything more than that until her breathing returned to normal.

"That long, huh?"

"Mmmn," Mac managed a nod, and Harm laughed as he hugged Mac even closer and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

"I've missed you too," she heard him whisper in her ear, the sound tickling her skin and causing her to shiver in anticipation.

With a muffled groan Harm moved them from the doorway and headed for the steps up to the bed. Lowering Mac to the covers, he stood up and began to unfasten his uniform as he took in the sight she made with the red lace covering just enough to make it worth while calling it a garment and not a scrap of material.

"Please tell me you don't wear things like that under your uniform or I'm going to have a really hard time keeping my mind on work from now on," Harm watched as Mac's lips twitched with barely suppressed humor.

"Less talking, more undressing," Mac ordered huskily and Harm lowered himself over her, still half dressed.

"Giving orders, Marine?"

"Shush," Mac moaned as Harm bent his dark head to run the tip of his tongue along the exposed skin above the red lace. Finding and tugging at his belt buckle, Mac worked to loosen the fastening between them as Harm continued to torture her with barely-there kisses to her shoulder and down one arm as he pulled the spaghetti strap down at the same time.

With the continued sweet torture as Harm moved to the other strap, Mac managed to unfasten the button on his pants and worked to slide them, and his boxers, down his legs.

**Hours later…**

In the silence and darkness of the apartment the only sound heard was the gurgling of Mac's stomach, followed by a giggle and a rumble of laughter.

"I'm hungry," murmured Mac, not moving from where she lay draped across Harm. He raised his head enough to see her sleepy gaze.

"What? You couldn't get enough?" Harm's innuendo elicited the response he expected.

"_Harm!"_ Mac's exclamation tickled against his skin and his laughter sounded again. Pulling himself up against the headboard he coaxed Mac up with him so that she straddled him, her head tucked into his neck as he ran tantalizing fingers up and down her spine. Mac sighed and arched against his fingers, and became aware of another part of Harm's anatomy.

"Um, Harm…?" Mac raised her head so that she could see Harm's face.

"Yeah," Harm lifted his hands to cradle Mac's face, the look of all innocence he gave her belying the fact that he was very aware of his body's reaction to Mac's movements.

"Food?"

"Food?" Harm echoed, and then groaned as Mac deliberately rocked against him, her face wreathed in a knowing smile.

"Feed me and you get more of this…"

'_This'_ was a sinuous slide down his body and back up again. Harm had no resistance to such tactics, and sighed as Mac gave him a kiss.

"Okay, okay…" Harm surrendered and Mac laughed delightedly, lifting herself off Harm and the bed in one fluid movement. With a sleepy smile, and mussed hair, she looked happy and carefree. Harm gave her an odd look as he climbed out of the bed too.

"What?" asked Mac, becoming self-conscious under his gaze and lifting her hands as if to cover her body.

Harm stopped the path of her hands by taking them in his and lifting them up to his lips. Brushing them with a light kiss, he lifted his head and looked at Mac.

"I was just thinking that you looked so happy, and I like that look on you," Harm explained his earlier reaction, and Mac nodded in acceptance of his words. With a soft kiss on his lips she turned and walked away down the steps and into kitchen. Harm followed, a brow quirked and a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her move naked around his apartment, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. As if she felt at home.

**JAG Headquarters, lunchtime, Monday**

Harriet caught Mac's faraway look and smiled to herself. This was the second time she had caught her friend thinking of something other than the lunch they were sharing, and she decided to have some fun.

"You know, it's just inconceivable that two grown adults can't get it on in this day and age."

"Aha," Mac nodded. Harriet's smile widened to a grin.

"And it seems like everywhere everyone's in love."

"Mmmhmm," Mac agreed unknowingly.

"Even here at JAG," Harriet added, her face a picture of innocence as Mac looked at her, but as she wasn't really concentrating…

"So, where are you?" Harriet asked.

"In bed with Harm…" Mac answered.

Time froze. Or at least it felt like it did. Mac looked at Harriet's face and the reaction she saw made her laugh. In reality she should have been berating a junior officer, but Harriet's perfect 'o' of shock was too funny. As Harriet schooled her face back into the Southern belle gentility she was renowned for, she spoke to Mac.

"Did you really just say what I'm sure I heard you say?" Harriet needed to clarify, and Mac was more than helpful.

"Aha."

"About you…and Harm…and bed?"

"Actually, I think it was 'in bed', with Harm."

"Sarah Mackenzie, you sly thing, you! Since when?"

"Since when what?" Mac knew she was playing Harm's game – answering a question with a question – but it _was_ fun.

"Since when are you and Harm an item?"

"Since just before he went to San Diego on the last case," Mac answered honestly, and Harriet sighed.

"What?"

"I think it's wonderful. So, how is he?"

"He's fine, why?"

"No, Mac. I mean how 'is' he? You know, in the sack?"

"_Harriet!" _


End file.
